


I'm Done

by YeontanIsMyPresident



Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Min yoongi/reader - Freeform, Reader/Min Yoongi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeontanIsMyPresident/pseuds/YeontanIsMyPresident
Summary: The boys come up with a plan to get Yoongi and Y/n back together





	1. Chapter One

It’s comeback season for BTS which meant Yoongi would be spending endless hours in his studio. You were okay with this as long as he actually took care of himself, but you knew he doesn’t. When he’s busy with a comeback you don’t really expect him to be able to spend time with you, maybe a few hours here and there.

Yet, a full month had passed without any contact from him. You’ve texted him countless times and never got an answer, not even a sign he had read them. Not to mention he hasn’t been to your shared apartment during that whole month. You had to contact the other boys just to make sure he was still alive, which he fortunately was. You knew how much he loved producing new music, but this was beginning to become too much. You didn’t know how much more you could handle.

After the thirty-first night of Yoongi not talking to you or coming home you decided it was time to go to his studio. You intended to either talk him into coming back home or force him to come. It didn’t take long for you to arrive to his studio as it was close to your place, so on the short walk you let your thoughts take over. You hated to do it, but if he refused to come home then you were going to leave. You really didn’t want to because you loved him with all your heart, but some things need to happen if you wanted to be happy with your life. 

When you got to his studio you knocked on his door before typing in the pass code. Pushing the door open, you walked in and saw him hunched over his desk. All of the lights were off and you flipped the switch to turn them on. Yoongi hissed at the brightness and you stayed silent as he glared at you a little.

“Did you just fucking hiss like a vampire?” you couldn’t hide the shock and amusement in your voice. Yoongi just glared at you even harder. When you didn’t receive an answer you continued on, “How long have you even been in here with the lights off? You know it’s not good for your eyes Yoongs.”

“It’s only been a few days. What are you doing here Y/n?” He stretched before he turned back to his computer.

You stared at his back in disbelief, “Yoongi you’re kidding me right? When was the last time to you ate? Or even took a shower?” You glanced him over and noticed a stain on his white shirt and his hair all greasy.

“Uh probably a few days ago?” he said it like he wasn’t sure, and you weren’t either. He continued on speaking, “You know how much stress this puts on me Y/n. I need to get all of these songs done. I don’t have any time to waste.” You knew he was hinting at you to leave him be, but like you said earlier you’re not leaving without him. 

“I know that Yoongi, but you could at least come home a few times. I haven’t seen you in a month. Living like this isn’t healthy for you,” you walked over and started to clean up all the papers and takeout containers littering the floor. You made a mental note to get some febreze and come back, this place actually started to smell like a garbage can. 

Yoongi turned around, saw the papers in your hand, and aggressively grabbed them from you, “Don’t touch them! God why can’t you just leave stuff that isn’t yours alone and mind your own business!?” He didn’t mean to yell, but he was frustrated and stressed beyond belief. He knew he shouldn’t take it all out on you as you were just trying to help and take care of him, but it seemed like something in him snapped. 

“I’m just trying to clean up for you Yoongi. I don’t know how you can work in this environment,” you tried your best to refrain from raising your voice. The last thing you wanted was to have a fight, but it seemed like that’s where this conversation was going.

Yoongi scoffed and put the papers back down on the floor, “Of course you don’t.” He mumbled so you wouldn’t hear him, yet you heard him clearly.

“Oh and what does that mean?” you crossed your arms and waited for him to answer. When he didn’t, you again tried to get an answer from him, “Hmm Min Yoongi?” When you used his full name he snapped his head up and glared heatedly at you.

He sighed aggravated, “It means you don’t understand anything! You don’t understand anything about what I do!” By the time he was finished he was full on yelling.

“This is the last straw Yoongi. I can’t keep going on like this,” you kept your voice calm and steady. At least one of you had to be the calm and responsible adult in this situation. “This is hurting both of us and I don’t know how much more I can take.”

He closed his eyes and put his hand on his temple, “I don’t know what you want me to do.” He opened his eyes again and looked at you tiredly, like he didn’t care where this conversation was going, and in a sense he really didn’t. All he could care about at the moment was getting the songs done as fast as he could.

“I only want you to be there Yoongi! Come home at a reasonable time, have dinner with me. Hell, I don’t care if it’s not everyday! I just want to spend time with you!” your voice shook by the end, but you kept from yelling.

He turned back to his work and put his headphones on, “I’m done arguing with you, I’ll be home when I’m done.” It was silent for a few seconds, the most tense silence the two of you have ever shared. 

“Are you serious right now?” you couldn’t believe what he was saying. Was he really just telling you to go home? He didn’t answer you, completely focused back on his work. Tears blurred your vision as you spoke, “Yoongi, if you don’t come home with me right now then I’m done. I’m not going to take this shit from you anymore.” At this statement you were sure he was going to turn back around, take you into his arms, and apologize. Yet, that was far from what he actually did, and that broke you. 

Yoongi waved a hand at you over his shoulder while mumbling, “I told you I’ll see you at home when I get done with this.” Clicking some buttons and turning his volume up more he blocked out your next words.

You scoffed as you could hear his music blaring through the headphones, “Like hell you will.” You made your way towards the door, only stopping to see if he changed his mind. When you saw he hadn’t even noticed, you left to go pack your things and get away from him. You should be happy that you could finally get your happy ending with someone who will appreciate you, but in reality you were broken because you wanted that person to be Yoongi.

‘Maybe in another life you and I could be together forever Yoongi’

That was the last thought that ran through your head as you looked back at the building the love of your life was cooped up in before making the short walk back to your, Yoongi’s apartment. 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-

It was three in the morning when Yoongi finally finished up in the studio and made his was towards the apartment. For some reason that he couldn’t think of, the apartment seemed empty, like something was missing. Shaking those thoughts out of his head, he walked tiredly to your shared bedroom. He expected to see you already asleep, dressed in one of his baggy shirts, but what he saw made him stop abruptly in the doorway. All of your belongings were missing and only his things remained. His breathing picked up as looked all around for you, trying his hardest to keep a clear mind. Why were your things gone? Where were you? Had you left him, and if so why?

He grabbed his phone, noticed it was dead, and plugged it in. He turned it back on when it had enough battery to do so. He clicked on his messages, noticing he had over 100+ from you and others who were checking up on him. When was the last time he had charged his phone? He shook his head and with shaky breathing and hands, he finally texted you.

Yoongi: Y/n where are you?

Yoongi: Jagi it’s 3am it’s dangerous out there

Yoongi: Baby please answer your phone

Yoongi: I’m sorry I came home late please just come home

Yoongi: Y/n?

Y/n: I told you I was done.

Yoongi: Oh thank god you answered

Yoongi: Wait what do you mean you’re done?

Yoongi: Y/n answer me please

Y/n: Wow. You weren’t even paying attention to me.

Yoongi: Y/n please

Y/n: I’m not that surprised if I’m honest. You haven’t paid any attention to me in the last month.

Before Yoongi could send a reply, another one from you came through.

Y/n: What I mean, is that it was nice while it lasted, but I think it’s best if we break up. Goodbye Min Yoongi.

Yoongi’s heart dropped and tears cascaded down his face when he read what you had sent. He tried to call you, but it went straight to voicemail. He sent a message, only for it to not be sent. You had blocked him. He didn’t know where you were or if you were even safe, no way to contact you to even check. It was that night, Yoongi couldn’t sleep no matter how tired he was from staying up countless nights in a row.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys come up with a plan to get Yoongi and Y/n back together

A month has passed since Yoongi had last seen or heard from you and it was taking a slow toll on him. Throughout the day, all he can do is lock himself in his room, not coming out to eat or anything. Yoongi hardly makes a sound, and if he does he’s good at hiding it. He’s skipped all the practices that are in schedule and he hardly puts any effort into the concerts they have. Music hasn’t been written or produced, at least not from him. Every night he heads out to a bar to get completely wasted. There was one time Hoseok had asked him why he was getting drunk so much. Yoongi could only mutter four words before heading out to the closest bar, “to forget about her.”

They had all had enough of Yoongi’s behavior after he physically hurt Jungkook one night while drunk. Thus making Namjoon finally call a group meeting. Six out of the seven members,and some of the staff were attending. Now they were only waiting on Yoongi to show up to the conference room where the meeting was being held. It was ten minutes past the scheduled time when Jin let out a loud and long sigh, “I’ll go find him and drag him here.” Jin thought about calling him, but he knew Yoongi wouldn’t answer his phone. So, he walked to his studio to see if he was there.

Jin knocked on the door, “Yoongi open up! You were supposed to be at the meeting twenty minutes ago!” He sighed when all he heard was silence, meaning Yoongi most likely wasn’t in there, and turned to leave. Jin stopped in his tracks though when he caught the sound of someone trying to keep a sob in. He hesitated before finally punching in the code, and pushing the door open, “Yoongi?” Once he was in, he closed the door and his heart clenched at the sight before him. There, laying curled up on the small sofa, clutching what seemed to be your sweater, was Yoongi.

At a slow pace, Jin walked over and sat down on the floor in front of the couch, “Do you want to talk about it?” The two sat in silence for five minutes, the only sound being Yoongi’s sniffles and crying. After another five minutes of silence passed, Yoongi’s voice cracked, “I miss her so much.” Jin looked at his younger friend and saw him looking back with tears clouding his eyes. His heart broke a little more at Yoongi’s condition.

He gave Yoongi a small and knowing smile, “I know you do Yoongi-ah, but you can’t be acting like this. It’s not healthy for you.” More of Yoongi’s tears briskly fell, making Jin get up on the couch and hug him, “We’re all worried about you, both the rest of the boys and Army. We want to see you happy again.”  
“I’ll only be happy with Y/n. She made everything so much better and easier for me. She was there for me when I needed her. Whenever I was down she could always bring me back up. I messed up so bad and I don’t know if she’ll ever forgive me. Hyung what do I do?” Yoongi looked up at Jin, looking so lost and broken it hurt him to see. He hated seeing his brother look this way. At that moment he knew he would do anything in his power to make things between you and Yoongi better.

Jin got up, looking determined, “Let us help you Yoongi. Let us help you get better and get Y/n back.” Yoongi looked up at him with doubt clear on his face. Before Yoongi could make himself feel worse, Jin spoke, “We all will help you get her back. But first, you need to stop acting this way. Start eating and producing music again and stop getting drunk so much.”  
“I only drank to try and forget about her, but it did the opposite. All I can think about is Y/n,” Yoongi let out bitterly before he began to cry again. Jin rubbed his back while murmuring ‘It’ll be okay’. With a new task on hand, Jin left Yoongi’s studio and headed back to the conference room where the others were still waiting.

When he walked through the door, Jungkook yelled out, “Finally! You were gone for an hour Hy- wait where’s Yoongi Hyung?” The others stared at Jin while trying to figure out where the boy in question was.

“Let me guess? He yelled at you and kicked you out before you could drag him here?” Taehyung chuckled, shaking his head at Yoongi’s recent actions lately.  
Jin gave him a hard look and spoke with a serious tone, “Actually, we have to discuss other things.” He ignored the glares the staff were sending him, “He’s agreed to quit drinking. He’s also agreed to start attending practices, making music, and putting more effort into the concerts.” Everyone stared at him with distrust written all over their faces.

“What’s the catch?” Hoseok asked him after no one spoke. They all looked to Jin, also wanting to know what would have to happen for Yoongi to keep his word.  
But Jin only looked over at him in confusion, “What do you mean?”

“What do we have to do for him to keep his promise and become better?” this time it was Jimin who asked the important question. Jin looked each of his members in the eyes before letting out the one thing he was determined to get done, “We have to get him and Y/n back together.” Everyone started talking loudly, talking all over each other. Namjoon just sat there, staring at the table, deep in thought on what exactly they should do.  

He looked up and came up with a plan, making the rest of the people in the room quiet down, “I’ll text Y/n and try and get her to come to our last concert before tour. If we’re going to get them back together then we need to have a plan set and ready to go. We can’t mess this up.” They all nodded and looked like they were coming up with parts to do as well.

“Jimin, Tae, Jungkook, you all hang out with Y/n. Get her to become a little more happier and understanding, that way she comes. Namjoon, you do what you said, text her. Try and figure out what exactly happened so we can have this have a positive outcome. Hobi and I will try and get Yoongi to talk about it and see what he wants to do. Everybody okay with that?” Jin was confident with the strategy he just came up with. This had to go according to plan and perfectly if they wanted two of their best friends to get better. Besides, they all knew you and Yoongi belonged together.

-0-0-0-0-0-

You had just gotten out of the shower, dressed back in your pajamas, ice cream and sad movies already set up in your living room, when the doorbell went off. Letting out a quiet sigh you went to see who was bugging you. Didn’t people know you just wanted to bask in your self pity and sadness alone? Was that too much to ask?

“Jimin? Taehyung? Jungkook? What are you guys doing here?” you were thoroughly confused as to why the maknaes showed up, and with takeout in their hands at that. They gently pushed past you and set the food down by your ice cream on the coffee table.

Jimin was the first one to pull you in for a hug, “We just wanted to come and see if you were okay.” He hugged you for a minute before letting you go so Jungkook could give you a hug, “We haven’t been the best of friends lately and we wanted to apologize.” Once he let go of you, you were tugged in to Taehyung’s embrace, “So we brought some food! We know you won’t pass up free food, so how about we talk and eat? Hmm?”

“Fine, have a seat,” you sighed and took a seat in the middle of Jimin and Taehyung, Jungkook next to Taehyung. You sighed once again and picked up your food, “So what did you guys want to talk about?” They all shared a look, somewhat nervous, they didn’t want to upset you or make you cry.  
Taehyung grabbed your hand, “Y/n, can you tell us what exactly happened that night? All we got from Hyung was that you left him, before he broke down.” He could see you become uncomfortable, tears gathering in your eyes, so he reassured you fast, “You don’t have to explain anything if you don’t want to. We understand if it’s too much. We don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“No, maybe if I get it off my chest I can move on and find someone else, y’know?” you shook your head, sniffling a little, tilting your head back so the tears wouldn’t fall. You didn’t see the look all three of them shared. In truth, they didn’t want you to try and move on, their Hyung needed you and they knew you needed him too. You took a deep breath and closed your eyes, recalling that night, “I had gone to his studio, I just wanted to make sure he was taking care of himself, maybe have him come home. It had been a month since I’d heard from him and I was getting worried. It started off fine, but then he started getting mad at me because I was there. I told him that I wasn’t going to live like that anymore. I needed him to show and out in effort. It felt like I was the only one in the relationship trying. I told him that if he didn’t come home with me then I was done. He ignored me and that’s when I decided I needed to leave. So I packed my stuff, stayed with a friend for a while, and then got this place.”

By the time you were done explaining what happened, tears were pouring down your cheeks and sobs were shaking your whole body. Jimin had tears of his own, he hated seeing you like this. You were like a sister to him, and if Yoongi wasn’t his best friend or like a brother he would beat him up. Jimin knew Yoongi was hurting too, so he refrained from heading to him and blowing up on him, at least for now, maybe later on when you two were back together.

Jungkook kneeled in front of you and pulled you into a gentle hug, ‘It’s okay Y/n-ah. Everything will be okay.” You sobbed harder and hugged him tighter.

When you finally stopped crying, Jimin got a text from Jin, “We hate to leave you like this Y/n, but we have to go back for practice. We’ll check up on you. Remember, keep an open mind. Namjoon will be texting you soon.” Him and Taehyung pulled you into a hug and Jungkook joined in, making it a group hug.

“It’s fine. Thanks for letting me talk, I feel like a weight has lifted off my shoulders,” you walked them to the door and watched them step out into the hallway. Jungkook looked at you with a shy face, making you have a soft tone when you question him, “What is it Kookie?”

He looked at you with sadness, “Will you ever get back with Yoongi Hyung?” His voice was quiet and filled with a little bit of fear and sadness. You looked off to the side and thought for a bit, finally speaking the five words that gave him a little more hope for his brother, “I sure hope so Jungkook.” He smiled a bunny smile before turning and leaving with Jimin and Taehyung. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the mini series. Hope y'all enjoy it! <3

True to the Maknae line’s words, Namjoon had texted you later that night. Your phone pinged with a new notification and you sighed before opening the message. 

**Namjoon: Y/n can I talk to you?**

You really didn’t want to know what he had to say, but you had promised Taehyung you would keep an open mind. So, you sent him a reply, wanting to keep your word.

**Y/n: Of course you can Namjoon! What’s up? (:**

Not even a minute had passed before your phone went off.

**Namjoon: What exactly happened between you and Yoongi Hyung?**

Could you talk about what happened for a second time that night? You did feel a lot better after telling Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook. One more person shouldn’t hurt. 

**Y/n: We just weren’t working out is all.**

**Namjoon: Don’t lie Y/n. He’s not telling us anything and we’re getting worried about him.**

Looks like he wasn’t going to believe you, so you decided to just tell the truth.

**Y/n: I told him that if he didn’t come home then I was done. I can’t keep pretending he loves me.**

**Namjoon: Y/n he does love you. He loves you so much.**

You couldn’t help but to scoff at what he sent you. If Yoongi had actually loved you then he would have gone home with you. Or he should of at least been kind towards you. Maybe he should have put in effort to your relationship. 

**Y/n: Yeah, sure.**

**Y/n: Why are you all worried about him? Isn’t he doing fine?**

**Namjoon: No, he isn’t eating, he’s not sleeping, and he’s been acting out.**

**Y/n: What do you mean by acting out?**

**Namjoon: I mean, he’s gotten drunk every night since you two broke up. He physically hurt Jungkook. We don’t know what to do anymore. Can you please talk to him?**

You chewed on your lip when you read that. It’s not like Yoongi to get drunk and definitely not like him to cause physical pain to one of his band members. Was he actually as upset over your break as you were? You heart raced and ached at the thought.

**Y/n: I don’t know Joon. I have to do what’s best for me at the moment.**

**Namjoon: I understand, but please at least come to our concert tomorrow night. The rest of us want to see you before we leave for tour.**

You were about to decline, but the more you thought of it the more you wanted to accept. It would be months before you got to see the rest of the guys, and you were still friends with them. And no matter how hard you tried to deny it you wanted to see if what they were saying is true. See if Yoongi is actually affected by splitting up. Your finger hovered over the send button before finally pressing it. 

**Y/n: I’ll be there…**

**Namjoon: Thank you Y/n, and have a nice night**

Clicking out of your messages, your head fell onto the back of the couch. You stared at the ceiling as thoughts whirled around in your mind. Starting to get a headache from everything you took some Tylenol before heading to your room. You changed into some pajamas and got into your bed. Just as you were about to put your phone away, it dinged with a tweet:

@/BTS_twt: I miss you so much and I’m so sorry… #슈가 

Your breath hitched as tears gathered in your eyes. Blinking fast, you tried to get the water in your eyes to go away, but alas all it did was cause them to cascade down your cheeks. You exited out of the app and buried your face in your pillow. Sobs were escaping your mouth no matter how hard you tried to muffle them. An hour later and you were asleep. A trail of dried tears lined your face, having cried yourself to sleep.

–0–0–0–0–

You awoke the next afternoon and was confused as to why your skin felt dry with tears. Everything came rushing back to you when you looked at your phone and saw people tagging you in Yoongi’s tweet. You shook your head and left to the kitchen. You needed to quickly eat and get ready before the driver comes to pick you up. You tried to tell them you were capable of driving yourself, but they insisted you wouldn’t need your car after the concert. You were muddled when they said that, but you knew better then to question it. 

After you had eaten a  _very_  late lunch, you went and got changed. You really weren’t trying to impress anyone, still heartbroken from what happened with Yoongi, so a hoodie and some jeans seemed appropriate. It was 5:30 when a knock was heard on the front door. Making sure you had everything you opened the door to see one of the boys security guard. 

“Good evening Ms. L/n,” he said as he led you to the waiting car. When he opened the door for you, you said a quiet thanks and got in. 

It didn’t take long to reach the arena, probably thirty-five minutes, forty at the most. You could feel yourself start to become anxious and took a deep breath in and out. Straightening your back you followed the security guard through the back door. He led you through the halls crowded with staff. After a few minutes you two finally stopped in front of a door. You could hear more staff members talking loudly and frantically. You hesitated with your hand on the handle. Was Yoongi going to be in there? Could you really face him? The answer was no, no you couldn’t face him. It would hurt too much. Tear you apart. 

However, before you could turn around and walk back towards the way you came in you heard your name called out. 

“Y/n…” his voice was quiet and cracked slightly. Once again the tears blurred your vision. Your body went rigid as you could hear him slowly walk towards your still form. Someone called out his name and ushered him away into another room before he could get any closer. You could hear his voice telling them to let him go so he can see you, hold you, talk to you, but it was no use. They wouldn’t let him go to you. He had a concert to get ready for. 

You briskly walked away and found an empty room. A room where you could be alone and cry without anyone hearing you and questioning you. The door creaked open and a sliver of light from the hallway seeped into the dark room. You squinted at the silhouette in the doorway, trying to figure out who caught you in your vulnerable state. 

“Y/n? Is that you?” you could hear Jin’s voice ask as he turned the light on. You hastily wiped your face of any evidence you had been crying. How embarrassing it would be for him to know you were crying over one of his best friends. 

Jin walked over and sat by you and put an arm around your shoulders, “Why are you crying Y/n-ah?” Your body shook as you openly sobbed into your hands, Jin instantly pulling you into a tight hug. 

He rocked you as you finally let everything out of your system, “I miss him so much. I don’t know what to do. I want to forgive him but I don’t want to get hurt again. What should I do Jin?” At least now he knew you were hurting too and wanted to get back with his friend. 

“Shh everything will be okay Y/n-ah. It’s up to what you feel would be good for you, but if I were you I’d forgive him. He’s been a mess without you,” his hand ran up and down your back as your wails slowly came to be only small sniffles and hiccups. You looked up at him and his heart broke at the sight of your tear stained face. He really hoped you forgave Yoongi tonight. He doesn’t know what he would do if you two never got back together. Little did you know Hoseok was trying to calm down Yoongi back in the dressing room.

–0–0–0–0–

“You guys need to let me go find her. Please I just need to see her,” his voice kept cracking as he tried to get around Namjoon and Hoseok, who were blocking the door. The three youngest of the group watched helplessly and sympathetically as their Hyung broke down in sobs and clutching at his hair. 

Hoseok pulled him into his arms and led him to one of the makeup chairs, “Hyung you need to calm down.” Those words seemed to be the wrong thing to say as it only angered the crying boy. 

“Calm down!? You want me to calm down!? How!? I see her after a month and you guys won’t even let me talk to her!” Yoongi abruptly stood up, the chair he was once sitting on falling over. The loud noise caught everyone’s attention. They watched with surprise written all over their faces as they watched Yoongi push Hoseok and Namjoon away, “I thought you guys wanted to help me! You just want me to stay hurt!” 

Namjoon tripped over a shoe when Yoongi had pushed him, leaving the doorway accessible. Yoongi took that opportunity to swing open the door, but before he could step one foot out Jungkook and Hoseok had grabbed him. Jimin shut the door as Yoongi started screaming at them to let him go. It took Yoongi ten minutes for him to calm down enough for the makeup artist to do their work. Jin walked in right as the rest of the group were ready to perform. 

“Where have you been?” Yoongi mumbled, his voice rough and almost non existent after all of the yelling. 

Jin shared a look with the five other members, “I just had to use the restroom is all.” 

Yoongi glared at him for a minute and then he realized, “You were with her! Why didn’t you bring her here! You were the one who wanted to help in the first place!” By the time he was done yelling he was up in Jin’s face.

 Jin only stared at him with a calm expression, “She needed someone to comfort her Yoongi-ah. Now, we have a concert to perform and we’re already running late.”

“I’m supposed to be the one comforting her,” Yoongi’s voice wavered as new tears clouded his sight. 

Jungkook walked up and hugged him, “It’s okay Yoongi Hyung, you’ll see her after the concert. She’ll forgive you. I know it.” He pulled out of the embrace and gave him a big smile. Yoongi gave a small one back, dabbing his eyes, and then went blank face before speaking, “Let’s just get this performance over with.”

They all walked to the side of the stage, Yoongi looking around trying to find a glimpse of you. 

Taehyung pulled his attention back to the task at hand, “Hyung you ready?” Yoongi nodded and got in his place. Then their platforms raised and they were met with the blinding lights and screams of their fans. 

–0–0–0–0–

All throughout the concert, the fans could tell Yoongi’s mind was somewhere else. They could see him struggle to pay attention. They could hear the way his voice was raspy and held pain. It was halfway through their last song that he had reached his breaking point. They were singing  _Butterfly,_ your favorite song. His thoughts were racing with memories of the two of you. He had tried to keep his voice even and his tears at bay, but when he saw you on the side of the stage he broke down. 

The boys crowd around him and try their hardest to get him to calm down. Over where you are you slowly start crying. The six other members finish the song, seeing as Yoongi can do nothing buy cry into his hands. 

When the song ends, Yoongi starts speaking into his microphone, “I wanted to say some things before we end the concert. I messed up so much. I neglected the one person who was always there for me. I hurt her and broke her heart. I regret everything that happened that night. I regret not coming home with you. I regret letting you go. I love you so much Y/n. Please find it in yourself to forgive me. I can’t live without you.” By the end of his speech he’s looking at straight at you. You’re not the only one crying at his words, you could hear some fans crying in the audience. Even the boys have glassy eyes. 

You look at the rest of the group and see them nod at you. When they signal you can come out on stage, you run to Yoongi. In an instant you’re in his arms. 

Cupping his face, you wipe away some stray tears, “I was so hurt Yoongi. You ignored me for a month and then didn’t even acknowledge me when I tried to take care of you.” 

“I know and I’m so sorry,” he cried harder at your words, “please you have to know I didn’t want to lose you. I’ll work harder to put effort in. Please Jagiya.” He sniffled and held you tighter. 

You looked at him with love clear on your expression, “You’re lucky I love you so much Min Yoongi.” He sobbed as he pulled you into a messy but passionate kiss. You could taste both of your tears, but you didn’t care at the moment. All you cared about was how you were finally back with Yoongi. In the background you could hear the boys and the crowd cheering. 

–0–0–0–0–

Yoongi hadn’t let you go at all, even when he had to change back into the clothes he arrived in. You had to be in his sight at all times. He was afraid this was all a dream and he’ll wake up alone and not being with you. You weren’t complaining though because you had missed being in his arms. 

Yoongi looked to be in thought as everyone else was joking and laughing. You kissed his cheek, “What’s wrong Yoongs?” You thought you had asked him quietly but it turns out the whole group heard you. 

“We leave for tour tomorrow. I just got you back. I can’t leave you now,” his voice was quiet and held some fear and sadness. 

Jin smiled at the two of you and said, “I talked to Bang PD and he said Y/n could come on tour with us.” At this, you and Yoongi looked at each other with big grins and love in your eyes. You both knew you weren’t going to be leaving each other for a long time. 

 


End file.
